Romeo and Annabelle
by meltingmarkers
Summary: Annabelle is new to Toronto and Degrassi, and she quickly makes friends with Eli and Adam. But she's hiding something, something big. She needs help, but doesnt exactly want to accept who gives it...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi; I however own this story copying it is illegal, so don't! Enjoy!_

Today was my first day at Degrassi high school. Well yesterday was my first day but I didn't go. I was wearing my favorite outfit, consisting of faded gray skinny jeans, purple v-neck over a gray cami, and my black DC high tops. My mid-back blonde hair was down, side bangs swept across my fore head.

So here I am walking to a school I've never been to before (I got directions off of the internet), already twenty minutes late. I really didn't care; this was my fifth school in two years. My dad obviously didn't care either; I can't even remember the last time he asked me if I was okay. He won't even bring me to get my driving permit! So now im stuck walking to school.

I was maybe half way to school when a car, no not even a car, a fucking hearse pulled up to me. My first instinct was to run but for some odd reason I didn't. Then I realized the driver of the death-mobile was trying to get my attention. He had rolled down his window and was speaking to me.

"Hello? Do you want a ride to school? Wait do you even go to Degrassi? I don't remember your face."He was asking me questions, and sort of talking to himself. It took me a while to comprehend what this kid was asking me.

"Yeah. I go to Degrassi and I kind of need a ride or I'm going to be really late. So that would be cool." I said opening the passenger door.

"Well get in. Want a piece of gum?" He reached over my lap and lightly brushed my leg while he opened the glove compartment. This sent a chill up my spine.

"Sure." I answered my voice sounding shaky. I took the gum and put it in my mouth. After a while of silence in the hearse I asked, "What's your name kid?"

"Eli," he answered me, "and I'm a junior, how about you?"

"My name is Annabelle, and I'm the newest addition to the sophomore class at Degrassi." I said as if I was proud but really I would be leaving in 6 months or so.

"Will you tell me why you were so late?" he asked me sounding actually concerned.

"If you tell me why you were late." It's only fair, right?

"I over slept; Now it is your turn." He said smugly.

"I didn't feel the need to go to global history."I answered truthfully.

"Oh, well if you say so. What class do you have second block?" He asked as he pulled into the Degrassi parking lot.

"Umm…" I wasn't sure so I pulled my schedule out of one of my binders, "11th grade English? Yupp that's today. Gross."

He walked around and opened my door, "It's not that bad, and I'm there to help you sit through it. Let me walk you there. You can meet my friend Clare."

"She your girlfriend?" I asked trying not to sound hopeful. I have to admit this boy made me nervous.

"Yes, she is. Jealous?"He smirked and raised his eyebrows at me.

I hit his shoulder and we both laughed, "I was just wondering! God Eli!"

"Im just kidding I don't have a girl friend." He chuckled out.

We walked into Degrassi as the 2nd block bell rang, and I thought I heard Eli murmur something about perfect timing.

"Well, Eli you can lead the way!" I must've said this pretty loud because a guy (…err…girl?) walked over to us.

"Hey Eli. Who's the chick?" the man/lady asked him.

"This 'chick' can introduce herself. My name is Annabelle Williamson, sophomore." I answered making sure I gave attitude.

"This is Adam Torres," Eli introduced him to me, "He's in 10th grade like you, so is Clare."

We started walking; they showed me my locker, a couple down from Eli's locker. Then we walked into our English classroom. When we got there I didn't know where to sit so I went up to the teacher (Mrs. Dot?) and asked.

"Oh! You're Ms. Williamson?" I nodded, "Class, this is our new student, Annabelle Williamson. You can sit there in front of Elijah, ("Eli! Mrs. Dawes!" he said) and next to Drew." She pointed like I was a second grader, "Boys, raise your hands"

As I sat down I asked Eli, "Will she always act like I'm stupid?"

"Most likely." He looked at me and smiled. At this, I groaned quietly.

I doodled and daydreamed most of class, but when she said to break into groups, I didn't know what to do. I saw Eli nod at Adam and at some girl (Clare?). Then he looked at me, I shrugged, but as I did so, the girl Eli had partnered with came to me and asked if I wanted to work with her, Adam and Eli.

"Sure." I said getting up to go get our assignment;

But Eli stopped me, "I'll get this one."

"'Kay," I spoke but it came out only a whisper.

"How about we meet at our usual table at lunch and talk about it?" Eli suggested.

"Ok. Adam will you show Annabelle where it is?" Clare said, obviously jealous.

"Alright let's go." Just then the lunch bell rang. "But call me Anna."

_***at lunch***_

Adam brought me to a picnic table that was all by itself in the courtyard. When we got there I heard Clare saying she wanted to be Juliet.

"You can be, Clare I suck at acting." I said lying, I loved being in front of the camera.

"Well Ok then." She said proudly.

"Shall we rehearse?" asked Eli as he and I sat down on the picnic table in the courtyard, Adam still standing as he unpacked the camera equipment, and Clare started retelling details on the scene they were doing, a modernized version of the final moments of Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh. So, when Romeo finds Juliet pretending to be dead, he can't wait to start his new life with her." She says.

Eli followed where Clare left off. "And when it looks like she's really dead, he can't go on anymore, so he drinks the poison."

"But then Juliet wakes up, finds Romeo dead and...kills herself." To emphasize my point, I playfully faked stabbing myself in the gut with an invisible dagger.

Eli grins quickly before continuing. "You'd think that Romeo would require a few minutes before the poison kicked in."

We looked at each other's eyes as I momentarily thought about this; Eli had a point. While the poison was taking effect on Romeo, what could happen? Maybe Juliet would have time to wake up, find Romeo alive and…He and Clare would…I stopped myself before I started thinking too much into it, and replied to Eli.

"Y-you make a valid point. Uh, he does die pretty quick." I mentally scolded myself for stuttering slightly.

Adam rolled his eyes as he heard the exchange. At first he had been trying to busy himself with the camera, but they had become too much to ignore.

"What if...Juliet were to wake up and find him alive for a brief moment?" Clare started.

"They could share a final kiss," Eli finished. I broke our eye contact.

"So it's settled? Clare and Eli are Juliet and Romeo, and she will wake up and they will share a final kiss" I said while writing it down.

"Alright let's get going!" Eli said enthusiastically.

We rehearsed the scene 3 times with Eli as Romeo, once with Adam as Romeo, all without the kiss we added. Then Adam told me he wanted me to try to be Juliet. I agreed to do it the next Monday after school.

_***After school Monday***_

As we were starting the scene, Adam moved around with the camera, filming, as Juliet (A.K.A. Me) had woken up from her fake death just in time to see Romeo (A.K.A. Eli) drink from a soda bottle.

"Romeo! You drank the poisonous high-fructose cola beverage? No!"

"We shall share one last kiss." He said as I turned my face towards him.

As he cradled my face in his one hand I realized we were supposed to stop right there, but I found myself leaning towards him, and I could swear he was too. It felt as if we could see deep into each other. I never realized how pretty his eyes were, the most beautiful shade of emerald green. After what I thought was forever, our lips met and I all of a sudden got major butterflies. This was my first real kiss, but absolutely not his. He had the softest lips, and it was so unusual. Then I put my hand on the back of his neck. He put his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't believe this was happening. To say that it was like fireworks erupted all around us would have been incredibly cliché, but there was definitely a spark. As soon as our lips met, it was like a fire, consuming us. The kiss didn't last long, but I thought it was passionate and deep. Right after the kiss, a little smile played on my lips. Then suddenly, and slightly dramatically, Romeo 'dropped dead' on the bench where we had been sitting.

I recited my lines. "Star crossed lovers? Not for long. I will see you in the afterlife, Romeo." I picked up a toy gun at aimed it at my chest. It beeped a couple of times before I fell slumped on the bench next to Eli.

Adam stopped filming. "And...Cut!"

Eli and I rose from our slumped positions on the bench. "Should we do another take?" I asked him, ruffling part of my hair. I secretly hoped he'd say yes.

"Nah, I think we got it Anna."He said, then he got up to talk with Clare and Adam, "What take are we going to use?"

"I like that one." Adam said grinning from ear to ear.

Then I got involved, "NO! I look horrible!"

"You look beautiful." Eli said to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"Well...Umm,I need to get home if I want to beat my dad." I looked up at Eli, "Can I ride with you?"

"Sure."

***about a month later (SUMMER)***

I walked to the Dot after school; it's a little coffee shop type thing. I got my coffee and sat outside on a bus bench. Eli and I had become distant since the kiss we shared. I had made sure I was absent the day we presented to our class. According to Adam so did Eli. I really like Eli… maybe I even love him. But i dont think so, I've never been in love, so I dont know the feelings.

But my thoughts were interrupted by my phone vinrating in my pocket.

It was Dad. Shit.

"Hey Dad."

"Wherda hellerya?"

"I had to stay after school."

"I donwanna hear your essuses!"

"I'll be home soon Dad, Bye, I love you."

"Yabetterr be girirrl!"Click.

He's drunk. Again.

But this time… I have no one to take me in for a night.

I texted Clare.

'Y wuld I help U? U stole Eli from me' is what she replied.

So I called Adam, He was at Eli's house. By this time I was crying. But I needed someone. So I called him.

"Hey, it's Eli. Talk to me."

"Hey I-I-I-I need a r-r-ride home. C-C-Could you help me? P-P-Please?"

"Anna? Are you crying? Where are you?"

"D-D-Dot"

"I'll be right there."

"T-Thank You, Eli."

"Anytime."Click.

About 2 minutes later, Morty, pulled up and I climbed in the passenger's seat with Adam. They immediately asked what was wrong.

"My Dad is wasted and he couldn't come pick me up, and if I came home alone…" I trailed off.

"What would happen, Anna?" Adam said grabbing my arm.

"Who knows? He's drunk!" Eli yelled and slammed his fist onto the dashboard. "Does he hit you?"

I mumble my answer so they can't hear me. The truth is he does, but hasn't in a long time.

"HE DOES! THAT BASTARD!" Eli screamed and honked the horn with his fist. Adam was just holding my hand, and trying to get me to stop crying.

Eli breathed deeply a few times and calmed down. "You aren't going back there. We will get your clothes, and then you are coming to stay with me for a while. You can stay in my sister's old room."

"He won't allow it Eli." I said looking at him. We were parked in my driveway, but none of us were moving. "He will find me."

"We'll deal with that when it comes." He said angrily. I looked into his eyes; he grabbed my hand and helped me out of the death-truck. "Right now you need clothes."

"Ok, but don't be surprised when he's pissed off."

"Oh, I won't be." He looked into my eyes he must've sensed I was scared because then his expression softened and he apologized.

We walked to the door, Eli knocked, "Don't be scared okay?"

I nodded, even though this was so scary for me. I didn't know how long I could last before breaking.

My Dad's girlfriend, Janah, answered the door. "Joshua! It's Angeline!"

"Who? Oh, Annabelle?" He yelled at her.

"Yeah, and some Goth-boy." She yelled back. But he quickly joined her at the door.

"Bella, who's this boy," he looked at Eli with a glare that made the hair on my neck stand up. "He your boyfriend?"

"No, Daddy. Just a friend." We stepped inside and I tried up the stairs, but Janah grabbed my ponytail and pulled me back down the stairs. As soon as I got close enough so I could I grabbed Eli's hand, I did. "Ow! Janah that hurt!"

"Good! That was her point." My Dad laughed. I felt Eli's grip on my hand tighten. "Looks like more than a friend to me." He laughed again. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't." I said quietly. I knew it was coming. Then her fist came in contact with my stomach. I tumbled over and hit my forehead on the door handle; the last thing I saw was red.

When I woke up, I was not in my own bed. Eli and Adam were on the floor of the room, Eli had a black eye, and Adam looked okay. It was early morning, I could tell because it wasn't completely light outside. So I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and decided to take a shower. So I went over to a bag I recognized as my own, and got a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt I saw.

After my shower I checked my body for and visible bruises. There was a couple on my arms, so I went back to the bag and looked for a long-sleeved shirt. I found a jacket and pulled it on over my t-shirt. I looked up and realized Adam and Eli weren't lying there anymore.

I walked down the stairs and spotted Adam sitting on the couch. I wandered over to the back of the couch and saw that Eli was sleeping on the sofa. I strode around and sat on Eli's flat stomach.

"Oomph." He groaned as I woke him up. "Hey Anna."

"Hello sleepyhead, would you mind explaining what happened, and how I got here?"

"I punched that bitch, Janah and your dad punched me. Adam walked in, I walked you upstairs, Adam packed your bag, and Tada! Here we are!" He said it so calmly. Like nothing happened, but me, on the other hand, I had tears in my eyes. I jumped up off him and sat on the floor.

"I'm so sorry! He hurt you! I am absolutely, positively, extremely sorry!" I choked out between sobs.

He started to laugh, and he wiped the tears away. "It's okay Annabelle. Absolutely, positively, extremely okay!" He and Adam were laughing, really loud now and I was starting to laugh also.

Adam checked his phone, "Drew is on his way, guys, sorry, but i have to go."

"That's alright." Eli said, grabbing my hand and kissing it, "Princess Anna and I are gonna watch a movie, my choice, for being so heroic and saving the damsel in distress."

"Oh, Prince Eli I will never be able to repay you." I looked at him with pleading eyes, "but how can I try?" All of a sudden I was on the couch with him; I don't even know when I moved but I guess I did. I heard Adam say his goodbyes and shut the door behind him.

"Well one, you can watch the movie with me."

"Of course"

"Two, you can promise to never go back to that hell-hole."

"I promise."

"Three, be my girlfriend?"

"Alright."

"Lastly, kiss me."

"Anytime."

Eli stood up and moved closer to me. He smirked when I said nothing to object and he leans forward, the remaining paper width of space between us closing. He leaned down and started to kiss me slowly. My lips moved against his gently as he cupped my face. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer by the second. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled away from Eli. He frowned and sighed.

I stood up and pulled out my phone. "Sorry, it's my dad... He says if he finds out where I am he'll come and get me and put you in the hospital." Then I could feel the tears welling up again.

"You need to stop crying today." He stood up and looked down at me, "You're too beautiful to cry so much."

I wiped my tearfilled eyes, and smiled.

"Weren't we going to watch a movie?" I got on my tip-toes and pecked his lips.

"Race ya? Whoever gets there first gets to choose the movie, whoever loses makes lunch."

"Ok," then I darted toward the T.V.

_I'll make a new chapter eventually but this is only a two-shot or maybe a three-shot._


End file.
